With the rapid development of multimedia technology, an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) has become an important light emitting element in the display device due to its advantages of self-luminous, high contrast, wide color range, simple preparation process, low power consumption, liable to achieving flexible, or the like.
Among the OLEDs, an AM-OLED (Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panel has become the research hotspot because of advantages such as no viewing angle limitation, low manufacturing cost, high response speed, low power consumption, wide operating temperature range, light weight, applicable to DC drive of portable devices, and capable of being minimized and slimming along with hardware devices and so on.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.